


All that i miss

by enaelyork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Danger, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork
Summary: While Robotnik and Stone are on a mission, it goes wrong. Robotnik takes several gunshots in the body and when Stone brings him to the hospital, his days are in danger ... It is often the loss of things that teaches us the value ... Stone will learn to his regret.This one shot was write for a request.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	All that i miss

"His prognosis is uncertain. "

The ground had just collapsed under Agent Stone's feet. At that moment, a powerful tinnitus was ringing in his ears and everything around him was like a dream going wrong.

"Sir?" "

He blinked, the nurse's gaze seemed more worried about him now.

"How uncertain? “ He asked the trembling voice.

The young woman took pity on this young man. He had brought him here a few minutes ago in a big black car. He ran to her screaming that he had a gunshot wounded man in his car and she rushed over without asking any questions.

When she saw the situation, she understood that things were much more complicated than that.

"Look, right now it's hard to say if your ...

\- Boss.

\- If your boss will survive…. "

Stone's heart had missed one or more beats, he wanted to lean on something but nothing, except the nurse, appeared to him.

"What do you mean you don't know ??" I ... I want to see the doctor! He…

"The doctor is busy there, really ..." She paused, feeling the man's dismay in front of her.

"Listen ... Stay here and ... I will come and see you when I have news.

\- The doctor…

\- He will come too, but for the moment he has to take care of your boss, you understand. "

Stone nodded, his face serious. Obviously, there was a much higher priority.

"Does he have family? Someone to warn? "

Stone's features tightened more, this sentence froze his blood. He had the feeling that the nurse in front of him was already seeing Robotnik dead and he found it hard to bear.

He ends up shaking his head. "No, he has no family and I don't know any friends with him ..."

*Just me * he thought.

The nurse wrote the information in the back of her head and placed a hand on Stone's shoulder.

"I'm going back to the block, stay here while we pick you up, okay?" "

He didn't answer, and it was better, because probably his voice would have betrayed the emotion that overwhelmed him. At that moment, thousands of scenarios were spinning in his head.

They were on a mission and if only ... If only he had seen this shooter earlier ...

So maybe he was the one who took the shots instead of the doctor.

Perhaps he wouldn’t be between life and death.

Death ... Doctor ...

These two words put together and the cold loneliness of the waiting room made him realize what he didn't want to admit from the start.

He was probably going to lose the Doctor.

By that time, nothing could hold back the tear he had held in him for so long. His fists clenched on his forehead, his sobs had become uncontrollable as the anxiety was immense.

He realized the horror of the situation.

Maybe he would never see the Doctor again

Maybe he was going to leave him there alone, and Stone would never have the chance to tell him everything he wanted to say to him.

* Don't leave me ... * he whispered to himself, his words were carried only by the silence of the room.

When suddenly his phone rang. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before hanging up.

"Stone.

\- What the hell happened ?! "

Walter's voice was ringing on the phone because the speaker was too loud. He bit his tongue, trying to keep a calm voice, in no way betraying his distress.

"We got shot, we don't know where it came from. Everything was going as planned and ... The doctor was affected ...

\- And?

\- He's between life and death, I can't say more. "

Walter seemed to walk away from the phone to speak to someone next to him.

"Very well Stone, very well ... We will launch the erasure protocol, just in case Robotnik does not survive. "

At that moment, Stone's blood only made a turn in his body, his hands trembled again. Had he really heard what he had heard? This bastard was just going to throw his file in the trash? As if ... As if we didn't care about the life or death of Robotnik.

"What the hell do you know Walter?" Fuck you! You talk about him as if he were a puppet. He's dying, damn it, he's dying because we sent him down! And you, all you can say is that you have to delete your folder ?! You are a dark asshole.

\- Listen Stone, I understand that you are shocked but ... "

He hung up, it was too much for him and he was unable to control his anger when he swung the cell phone across the room. Cowering in his plastic chair, he was again overcome with fear and sobs.

"Mister Stone?" "

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He believed that his dream was over, that the nightmare was ending and that the doctor was waking him up because he fell asleep on a mission.

But when he opened his eyes and came face to face with the dispenser in the hospital's horrible waiting room, his hopes were dashed.

The man in surgical gear stood over him and Stone jumped to his feet. He was asleep and hadn't seen the hours go by.

"Your phone over there is ringing.

\- How is he ? "

He didn't care about his phone. The man in front of him was obviously the doctor, and if he was there in person, things had changed.

The doctor sighed.

"It was difficult, but we stabilized it. "

He saw in the doctor's face that, contrary to what you might think, it was not necessarily a good thing.

" But ?

\- Your colleague has had several punctures in the lungs and abdomen. I’m sure I’ve removed the bullets and I think it’s okay for the abdomen. But about his lung damage, I cannot guarantee that he will get out of it. "

Stone accused the blow. He was still dizzy.

"We put him on antibiotics and he's in an artificial coma. We will have to monitor its development. But for the moment his vital prognosis is uncertain… ”

He closed his eyes to contain his tears.

"Can I see him? "

The doctor nodded positively.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Often in this kind of situation, we like to keep a positive memory of our friends… and… ”

This sentence literally froze his blood.

"Of course I want to see him, please ...

\- Very well, come with me. "

Stone followed the doctor through a long hospital corridor before joining the intensive care unit. When the doctor stopped in front of a door, he knew that behind it was Robotnik.

"It's here ... are you sure ...

\- Thank you Doctor… »he breathed. The doctor understood that he would not change his mind and that he had to leave him alone.

"Come see the nurse and leave your details when you're done ... we'll call you if we have anything new." "

Stone nodded to show that he had recorded the news and put a hand on the door of Robotics room. When he saw him, he thought he was dying, feeling like his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

If he hadn't been told it was his boss’s room, he would have walked past this inert body without even recognizing it. Covered with a white sheet, his face was barely noticeable as the pipes seemed to suffocate him. The "beep" that sounded in the room indicated that his heart was still beating and the regular rustle showed that he was breathing.

But otherwise, he was dead. 

He put his hands to his mouth so as not to scream as he walked over to the bed. He could see his mustache, his closed eyes and part of his hair. Stone no longer even felt the tears coming to his eyes, drowned in a horrible nightmare. At that moment he understood what the doctor wanted to say to him.

This image was never going to leave him.

"What have they done to you?" He breathed as he approached him. He was dying to touch him but changed his mind ... In truth, he didn't know what to do except be there.

He took the stool by the bed and sat there for a few moments, silent, stifling a few sobs in the sleeve of his suit.

Then, raising his tearful eyes, Stone took the courage to look at the unconscious Doctor, lying next to him.

"I forbid you to let go of me, I ... Usually it is you in charge, but today it is me and this is the only request I can made. I forbid you to do that ... You have survived much worse things, I have always been there with you ... "his voice trembled with emotion.

"So please ... don't forsake me ..."

This sentence was spoken while he was crying. The idea of being in this world, alone, without the Doctor, seemed to him insurmountable.

Not a day had passed without Stone came to this room. Nothing changed except the time of day when he comes. He always started by going to the nurses' office where he received the information. The state was stable, Robotnik was still asleep and there was nothing to suggest that he would wake up one day. In reality, it was half the chance. It now only depended on him. Either he gave up and let himself go into the maze of death, or he fought, again and again, to return with them. Stone felt helpless and even though he was the tough guy in the hospital, every night he cried when he thought of himself and felt terribly alone.

And like every day, he came to this inert man and settled down to greet him. He would then tell him about his days and his moods with great force. Hoping that Robotnik will hear it every day.

"You know what I'm holding right now, right Doctor? "

He smirked as he pointed to the still smoking mug. He had come early this morning before going to the office and had brought his breakfast with him. The smell of coffee was spreading in the hospital room.

"A latte, ... Austrian goat milk ..." he breathed.

He took a sip and nostalgia gradually settled in his mind.

"I miss hearing you ask me for coffee ..." he sighed, placing the mug on the table next to him. "But you know what I miss the most Doctor?" "

A moment of silence.

"What I miss most in my life is you. It’s your bad mood, your moments of doubt and your moments of pure genius. What I miss is your freaks and your madness… "he paused, feeling his voice tremble as instinctively, without realizing it, had put his hand on Robotnik's. Touching him for the first time since he was in a coma. "It only took me a few days to realize how essential you were in my life ... Doctor ..."

He had almost breathed his words as if in a whisper. And as he leaned gently against the bed rail, still holding the Doctor's hand in his ...

He barely perceived this brief moment, when Robotnik pressed his fingers against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !   
> Hope you like this story !   
> Leave me a comment if you want !


End file.
